Dominance
by Shinigamigirl11
Summary: Randy Orton usually tops in everything in and out of the ring.  His "aquaitence" John Cena is getting tired of that shitfuckery and is about to put and end to it. *Cena/Orton Slash Content Warning*


Dominance

Randy Orton also known as The Viper was one of the most egoistic people you could ever meet. Everyone wanted him and everyone wanted to be him and he knew it too. Everything about him screamed dominance. Orton usually topped in anything in and out of the ring. John Cena is getting sick of it and is determined to let Orton know who's in charge weather he likes it or not.

Randy sauntered backstage and joined the two other members of Legacy. Ted was praising Cody on his win by patting the youngers head tenderly. Randy cleared his throat making Ted look up. "Oh hi Randy, I didn't notice you standing there," Ted apologized with a sheepish grin.

Cody was now nuzzling the crook of Ted's neck causing the older man to blush. _"Oh god, I gotta get the hell out of here now,"_ thought Randy. Anything to escape his over affectionate teammates. "Hey I'm gonna go take a shower." Not waiting for an answer Randy quickly paced to said location just missing the sight of Ted lifting his hand and then caressing his Cody's face lovingly.

Randy collected his towel and headed towards the showers. Not noticing the obvious sound of already running water, he stepped up to the closest one and opened the shower curtain.

"Holy shit!" Randy practically yelled as he stumbled backward. Standing there in all his naked glory was none other than John Cena. He was facing towards Randy as the water cascaded down his back. A light mist was covering his chest and abs making them glisten which just added more to his perfection. Randy's face instantly turned bright red. "Like what you see?" asked John who was apparently too cocky to be embarrassed.

"Oh, uh, I…I'm sorry man," Randy rambled, he had never been in a more awkward yet enticing situation as this.

"I think I'm going to leave now," Randy said trying not to let his gaze linger. With that he turned to walk away from the oh-so tempting situation.

John stepped out of the shower and grabbed Randy's arm stopping him before he could leave. "You thought you could get away that easy?" John arrogantly asked as he wrapped his arm around Randy's neck pulling him down for a rough kiss. The younger man let out a gasp and John took the opportunity of his open mouth to shove his tongue into the wet cavern.

Randy's arms came up to wrap around John as the older man explored every inch of his mouth. Their tongues collided in a battle of dominance. After a while Randy pulled back and let John take over.

John noticed how Randy's bulge was growing and responded by grinding his own bare hips against the others. Randy let out a moan that sent shivers down the older man's spine. John grasped Randy's bulge through the fabric of his ring attire and began to rub him. "John..uhh..John I need you in me. Now!"

"If you insist," he whispered into the youngers' ear. He helped Randy out of his cum soaked speedo and gently directed him into the shower. The hot water came down on them pleasurably. John used the water as lubricant as he slowly eased into Randy. He stayed still to let the other get used to the feeling of having something inside of him. He looked towards Randy for consent who nodded in return. John started to slowly move in and out at a torturous pace. "John..stop screwing around! Faster..now!"

"As you wish my little Viper," John replied as he sped up. He was pounding in and out of Randy when he hit his sweet spot causing him to stifle a scream that was borne of pain and pleasure. John squeezed Randy's buttocks with his strong hands and pushed deeper, forcing another tortured moan from the younger man. John noticed how Randy's breathing became more erratic and how his body began to quiver. "John I..I think I'm gonna cum."

With one more back arching thrust Randy came screaming John's name, heavily coating the shower wall in semen. His orgasm caused him to tighten and it sent John over the edge as well and he filled the younger man with his hot seed.

They stayed in each others grasp for a few minutes letting the mind blowing release of the orgasm ware off. Both men were about to leave the shower when they heard approaching voices. Staying put they listened in.

"Teddy, where'd you put the body lotion?"

"It should be in our locker room where we left it last."

"Ohh, that's were it is."

The voices soon disappeared down the corridor. "Your teammates?" asked John. "Sadly." He replied with a sigh.


End file.
